KILL LA GENDERBERT
by Male Ryuko- Eren Jeager
Summary: ¿Todos conocemos a KILL LA KILL no? Pero y si le cambiamos el sexo a algunos personajes, ¿cual seria el resultado? Bien vamos a averiguarlo y a ponerlos súper dementes con esta historia a lo genderbert.
1. Si tu viera espinas como un cactus

KILL LA GENDERBERT

**NOTA: NO ME PERTENECEN NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE KIL LA KILL, TODOS SON PROPIEDAD DEL ESTUDIO TRIGGER Y DE LA SERIE MISMA.**

IMPORTANTE:

ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SERAN ALTERADOS SERIAMENTE EN ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO, ADEMÁS SE LES MODIFICARA SUS NOMBRE, PUEDE SER QUE SE CAMBIEN ALGUNAS COSITAS EN LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA, PERO LA HISTORIA SEGUIRA COMO EN EL ANIME. TAMBIÉN USARE LOS NOMBRES DE LOS CAPITULOS PERO LES CAMBIARE UN POCO PARA QUE NO SEAN IGUALES.

**_CAPITULO 1: SI TUVIERA ESPINAS COMO UN CACTUS._**

**ACADEMIA HONNOUJI, SEGUNDO AÑO CLASE K**

_ Eh, en 1933, el partido nacionalsocialista obrero alemán llego al poder, este fue el nacimiento del canciller Hitler. Con el tiempo, la democracia de la posguerra en Alemania dio lugar al fascismo_ una mujer con voz muy aburrida, de frente al pizarrón escribiendo todo lo que estaba enseñando respecto a historia de la segunda guerra mundial, tenia puestos unos anteojos, el cabello azul recogido, una camisa blanca y una falda negra. Los estudiantes trataban de no dormirse pero se les hacia imposible.

De repente la puerta metálica del salón de clase retumbo tanto que se magullo, la profesora dejo de escribir y todos los estudiantes se despertaron muy consternados. La puerta de nuevo sonó, pero parecía como si alguien fuese a entrar, en unos segundos la puerta fue arrojada y salió disparada impactando la ventana, luego regreso y golpeo el suelo dejando en el suelo a los estudiantes, mientras la profesora evadió las astillas de su escritorio destrozado.

_ Eh, disculpa, pero estamos en medio de una clase_ la mujer de cabello azul expreso mientras sostenía su libro en la mano y la tiza en la otra.

De entre la puerta aparecieron tres flashes en forma de estrella, seguido de esto un hombre enorme, de cabello rubio, moreno y ojos plateados entro abruptamente y exclamo con voz rotunda _ VENGO POR ASUNTOS OFICIALES_ Un puñado de alumnos de una estrella, todos iguales aparecieron haciendo un como pasillo.

La profesora dio un sobresalto y luego se arrojo al suelo arrodillada _ eehhh, siii claro_

_ SOY GAMAGOORI IRA, PRESIDENTE DEL COMITE DISCIPLINARIO_

**GAMAGOORI IRA, PRESIDENTE DEL COMITE DISCIPLINARIO**

_ Estudiantes de la clase k de segundo, confirmamos que hay alguien entre ustedes que quiere perjudicar a la academia Honnouji. Haremos oídos sordos con las explicaciones, y esa persona será castigada de inmediato_ gamagoori se paseaba de derecha a izquierda mientras observaba a fijamente a los estudiantes.

Un estudiante con cabello café y alborotado se levanto de su mesa rápidamente sosteniendo un bulto, saco una pelota amarilla mientras gamagoori y los estudiantes observaban. En un instante arrojo la pelota y un humo purpura apareció, envolviendo a todos en el aula, el chico salió corriendo rápidamente bajando las escaleras mientras gamagoori lo perseguía desde afuera, aparentemente había saltado.

Finalmente el chico llego a la puerta de salida, pero al abrirla gamagoori estaba en frente, el chico quedo en shock al ver la aterradora figura.

_ ¿de verdad crees que una miserable bomba de gas lacrimógeno te ayudara a escapar?_ gamagoori atrapo al chico y lo lanzo abruptamente afuera, el chico golpeo el suelo varias veces, giro y seguía siendo arrastrado producto de la fuerza del hombre.

El chico muy malherido se levanto y saco de la bolsa un uniforme de una estrella, le daba una mirada desafiante a gamagoori. _ ¡mierda!_

_ ¿Así que fuiste tu el que robo el uniforme goku de una estrella? ¿Que pasa? Pruébatelo_.

**UNIFORME GOKU DE UNA ESTRELLA.**

El chico se lo puso y su apariencia cambio, _ ¡asombroso! ¡Es como si el poder se estuviera desatando en mi cuerpo y espíritu!_ Ahora se miraba en forma con una mirada de confianza, gamagoori saco un como látigo de su mano y comenzó a golpear al chico, pero el esquivaba fácilmente los ataques. _ E-ESTO ES…_

_ m-mi cuerpo se mueve increíblemente rápido_ el chico se movía de un lado a otro.

_ ¡por supuesto! ¡Ese es el poder del uniforme goku!_ declaro gamagoori, el chico desvió el látigo y lanzo un puñetazo.

_ ¡muy bien! ¡Toma esto!_ el puño del chico impacto en el abdomen de gamagoori, pero este se quedo quieto sin inmutarse ante el poderoso golpe.

_ Idiota, sin embargo, mi uniforme es de 3 estrellas_ las estrellas de su cuello empezaron a brillar, el chico estaba impactado por lo que miraba. _ El ataque de alguien de una estrella… NO ME HARA NADA_

Gamagoori tomo sus látigos y golpeo furiosamente al chico con su látigo, luego lo enrollo y lo azotaba contra el suelo, después contra las paredes rápidamente, tanto que el polvo saltaba producto de los impactos, al mismo tempo unos cráteres enormes se formaban. Gamagoori mientras golpeaba al chico le decía que era estúpido lo que hizo y que por traicionar a la academia el debía morir.

En la cima, había una figura masculina con cabello corto hasta los hombros, este se agitaba con el viento, el extraño hombre sostenía una katana y observaba lo que sucedía.

Gamagoori estrello al chico contra la pared de la entrada, aun lo sostenía con su látigo. _ No eres digno de usarlo, ¡QUITATELO!_ acto seguido, gamagoori lo des enrollo violentamente dejando un cráter mas grande en la pared dejándolo desnudo, con su látigo recupero y doblo el uniforme, entregándoselo a un estudiante de una estrella.

_ ESCUCHEN, ESTUDIANTES DE LA ACADEMIA HONNOUJI, MIENTRAS GAMAGOORI IRA VIVA, LAS NORMAS DE ESTA ACADEMIA SE CUMPLIRAN SIEMPRE_ un rayo apareció eh ilumino el patio, los alumnos incluyendo a la maestra miraban y escuchaban lo que el corpulento hombre decía. _ LAS NORMAS INCUETIONABLES SON CREADAS POR KIRYUIN SETSUKI- SAN, EL PRESIDENTE DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL_

El resplandor se hizo más inminente, a tal punto que los estudiantes lo notaron y gamagoori quedo casi cegado. Arriba estaba setsuki, con un uniforme militar blanco y sostenía su espada, su mirada estaba firme y se notaba la autoridad de este.

_ setsuki san_ gamagoori hizo una reverencia. _ ESTUDIANTES SALUDEN A KIRYUIN SETSUKI SAN, EL PRESIDENTE DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL_ los alumnos de una estrella estaban en formación con los brazos en sus pechos en señal de respeto.

**KIRYUIN SETSUKI**

El resplandor se hizo más fuerte, y el sonar de una bota se escucho en todo el patio, detrás de setsuki estaban 2 chicos y una chica. Finalmente setsuki exclamo con voz fuerte y autoritaria. _ EL MIEDO ES LIBERTAD, LA SUBYUGACION ES LA LIBERACION, LA CONTRADICION ES LA VERDAD, ESAS SON LAS VERDADES DE ESTE MUNDO, POSTRENSE ANTE ESAS VERDADES, ¡MALDITOS CERDOS EN ROPA HUMANA!_ el resplandor se intensifico mientras el chico hablo.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

**ACADEMIA HONNOUJI**

**NUEVO ESTUDIANTE TRASNFERIDO**

**MATOI REYKO**

Un chico con cabello negro y un extraño mechón rojo, unos ojos azules, con una como estrella en la pupila, llevaba un estuche de guitarra, tenia puesto una chaqueta blanca con negro, una pañoleta en su cuello, unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos deportivos blancos.

_ ¿así que esta es la academia honnouji eh?_ el chico observo la gran ciudad desde donde el estaba parado.

El chico camino sobre los barrios y se detuvo en un puesto de frutas, compro un limón y se alejo, le metió un mordisco al limón mientras subía unas escaleras, de repente una niña pequeña, con una camisa negra algo floja, un short, de cabello café y unos lentes en su cabeza apareció dando vueltas alrededor de reyko. _ Lo lamento_ exclamo la niña mientras se alejaba y se sentaba sobre unas bolsas de basura.

_ Jaja, eso fue pan comido_ la chica saco de entre su camisa y lo que tenia era un limón a medio comer _ ¿que demonios? Pensé haberle quitado la billetera_

Reyko apareció y le quito el limón desde arriba _ me robaste el limón que compre ¿eh? ¿Tan ansiosa estas por cometer tu primer delito?_ el chico desde arriba le daba una mirada firme y con una pequeña risa.

La niña dio un sobresalto. _ Tu idiota, ya eh robado antes_

_ ¿entonces no te arrepientes eh?_ reyko dio una retadora sonrisa.

_ Tu serás quien se arrepienta, ¡chicos!_ de la nada aparecieron varios chicos con armas como cadenas y una moto sierra. _haz insultado a mitari la relámpago así que pagaras con tu vida._ exclamo la chiquilla

_ vaya, esta ciudad si que es muy rara, pero mas raros son los habitantes. De acuerdo, si pelean quieren pelea obtendrán_ reyko sonrió malignamente mientras observo a todos los chicos.

_ ¡A EL!_ mitari grito y los chicos se lanzaron sobre reyko, pero en un dos por tres reyko los noqueo con su estuche, dejándolos tirados en el suelo.

_ ¡lo sentimos mucho!_ los chicos extrañamente se postraron frente a el en señal de perdón.

_ ¿q-que?_ exclamo consternado reyko.

_ no podemos hacer nada contra los fuertes, esa es nuestra virtud_ exclamo la chiquilla.

Reyko ajusto su carga. _ ok, no golpeare a quien se arrepiente, lo dejare pasar_

Y reyko se alejo, los chicos exhalaron muy aliviados, pero de la nada apareció un maletín impactando a la pequeña niña. _ Oyeeee, mitariiiii_ la chica con un uniforme de escuela y cabello corto se lanzo sobre la niña aplicándole varias raras y dolorosas llaves de rendición. _ ¿Qué te eh dicho sobre robar a la gente y de faltar a la escuela?_

_ oh rayos, es mi hermana mayor_ la chica exclamo mientras su hermana le practicaba unas llaves muy dolorosas. _ lo lamento… lo lamento_

La chica logro soltarse y junto con sus amigos se retiro corriendo del lugar _ idiota, no tengo tiempo para esto, me largo de aquí_

_Ash pero que niña mas idiota_ exclamo furiosa, luego volvió a ver a reyko. _ lo lamento mucho… eeehhh, se me hace tarde_ la chica corrió detrás del transporte que tenia varios alumnos, la chica corrió y logro subirse a tiempo _ ¡lo logre!_

_ ¿Qué demonios pasa en esta ciudad?_ exclamo muy pero muy confundido reyko.

**ACADEMIA HONNOUJI**

_ este es el cerdo que se atrevió a desafiar a la academia, y como tal se hizo justicia_ reyko leía l advertencia que estaba colgada con el cuerpo desnudo del joven asesinado. _ la ciudad es peligrosa pero la escuela no se queda atrás, ¡interesante! Algo me dice que encontrare unas respuestas_ reyko sonrió malignamente mientras se adentraba.

_ eh, estudiantes, hoy tenemos a un alumno transferido, el es reyko matoi_ la profesora escribía su nombre mientras reyko estaba parado con las manos en sus bolsillos.

_ Reyko san, reyko san… aquí hay un asiento disponible, uh te puedes sentar aquí_ la chiquilla apuntaba rápidamente y con una energía increíble mientras llamaba a reyko.

_ ¿la conoces?_ pregunto la profesora mientras se ajustaba los anteojos y ponía su libro en el escritorio reconstruido.

_ En realidad no la conozco_ respondió reyko.

_ ella es mako, así es ella. Ahí se sentaba un alumno pero ahora no importa, puedes sentarte ahí_ le murmuro la maestra.

_ Hola, mi nombre es, Mankanshoku Mako_ le saludo la chica.

**MANKANSHOKU MAKO**

_ El chico que fue asesinado allá afuera, ¿el se sentaba aquí?_ pregunto reyko con una mirada aburrida y algo dudosa.

_ Oh si, pero no te preocupes, eso es muy normal aquí_

_ Bien, comencemos la clase_ la maestra exclamo mientras mako comía un desayuno de quien sabe donde y luego se quedo dormida.

_ ugh, ¿ya se durmió?_ reyko murmuro asombrado.

Después de clase, la alarma sonó y mako apareció como un misil lanzado, reyko la esquivo y mako se estrello duramente contra un basurero.

_ ¿hey y porque no me atrapaste?_ mako le pregunto mientras tenia una cascara de banano en la cabeza.

_ es normal que esquives a alguien cuando viene lanzado hacia ti_ exclamo muy calmadamente reyko.

Mako solo inflo sus cachetes y murmuro tristemente. _ solo quería abrazar a mi mejor amigo_

_ Ah, ¿mejor amigo?_

_ así es, como nos sentamos juntos estoy segura que seremos buenos amigos. Uh tienes una guitarra, sácala yo cantare, *_una canción de uuuna huidaaa*__ mako se puso sobre un banquillo y comenzó a cantar con un plátano en mano.

_ ya, no hagas escándalo_ reyko le trataba de calmar_ dime ¿y quien esta a cargo de este lugar o quien es la autoridad?

_ oh, agáchate ahí viene, ahí viene_ mako obligo a reyko a agacharse y ella también, lentamente gamagoori venia bajando y paso frente a ellos.

_ ¿quien es el, el esta a cargo?_ pregunto en tono aburrido reyko.

_ es un 3 estrellas_ murmuro mako.

_ ¿3 estrellas?_ respondió algo confundido reyko.

Mako comenzó a darle una explicación de los uniformes goku y de los sin estrellas hasta los 3 estrellas y que setsuki era quien estaba a cargo de la academia.

_ ¿así que ese tipo setsuki es quien manda eh?_

_ sip, oh hablando del rey de roma._ mako cortó de hablar al ver a setsuki bajando en su espada en una mano.

Reyko salto a cortarle el paso y le dio una mirada desafiante con sus manos en los bolsillos. _ ¿así que tu eres setsuki eh? tengo varias preguntas para ti y quiero que me las respondas_

_ ¡desagraciado! Como te atreves_ varios estudiantes de una estrella se lanzaron sobre el pero con su estuche los derribó, luego saco una gran hoja tijera roja, solo era la mitad.

_ ¿Que, una hoja tijera gigante?_

_ ¿Pero solo es la mitad?_

_ Donde esta la otra_

Los estudiantes incluyendo mako se preguntaban al ver la escena. Setsuki se sorprendió un poco al ver la extraña hoja.

_ así es, son unas tijeras gigantes, estoy buscando al propietario de la otra mitad, presidente, parece que te sorprendió un poco ver esto_ reyko apuntaba su hoja directo a setsuki.

Setsuki solo respondió frívolamente _ y que si así fue_

_ ¿a sí? Entonces… ¿tu tienes la otra hoja tijera no? Reyko se lanzo sobre setsuki con una velocidad increíble, pero fue interrumpido por un guante gigante rojo y lo mando a estrellarse contra un grupo de estudiantes.

_ TEN… KEN… FUN… SAI_ una chica con cabello largo rubio, y un traje de boxeo que consistía en los guantes, botas, una playera blanca, un casco y un cinturón gigante apareció en defensa de setsuki.

_ ¿Omiko verdad?_ setsuki pregunto.

_ Si señor, Omiko Hakodate, presidenta del club de boxeo. Permíteme acabar con este insolente_ la chica pregunto.

**OMIKO HAKODATE, PRESIDENTA DEL CLUB DE BOXEO**

_ toda tuya_ respondió setsuki.

_ APARTENSE_ reyko se abrió paso y golpeo con su espada pero esta choco contra el guante. _ Que diablos_ exclamo sorprendido.

_ este es el poder de mi uniforme goku_ dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

_ ¿uniforme Goku? ¿que es eso? además no llevas uno.

_ veo que no estas informado, pero te lo diré, los uniformes goku de 2 estrellas mejoran nuestras habilidades, además el uniforme de los boxeadores son los guantes y demás, además los guantes adquieren una textura igual a la del acero_

_ no entiendo que de que diablos hablas, pero supongo que eso significa que no tendré que contenerme_ reyko giro al filo de su hoja tijera.

_ ¿c-contenerte? Ya veras TOMA… EL JAB DE LA IZQUIERDA QUE DOMINA AL MUNDO, UN GANCHO Y UN UPPER CON LA DERECHA_ reyko sufrió varios golpes a causa de miles de jabs que salían de el guante gigante, dejando a reyko tirado sobre el suelo, con golpes y sangre de sus heridas.

_ esto sonara interesante, pero solo eres alguien que no sabe usar esas tijeras, PATETICO_ setsuki se alejo de ahí debajo de la lluvia que empezaba a caer.

_ No… tan rápido… tu sabes algo..._ pero reyko fue interrumpido por una patada de la chica, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

_ cállate, no eres digno de hablar con setsuki san_

_ confisca esas tijeras_ ordeno setsuki. A lo cual reyko se opuso rotundamente y lanzo golpes torpes contra hakodate, pero ella se confundió y cayo al suelo, reyko aprovecho y se retiro rápidamente, robando una moto de fideos pero dejo las entregas.

Luego en lo más alto de la torre de la academia, se oía como golpeaban a hakodate con una espada de kendo a tal punto de destruirla. _ ¡TOMA ESTO, TU ESTUPIDA!_

_ En realidad lo lamento_ hakodate se disculpo mientras estaba arrodillada y trozos de madera en el suelo.

_ ¡Esto es tu culpa, no solo dejaste que el nuevo estudiante se escapara, sino que no confiscaste la hoja como se te dijo! ¡Lo que sucedió es culpa tuya sanageyama!_ gamagoori exclamo son su voz rotunda mientras estaba firme y setsuki permanecía sentado en una silla tomando te con su espada a un lado.

_ Ya lo se_ es por eso que la estoy disciplinando. Un chico de cabello verde y atuendo blanco exclamo de malas ganas.

**PRESIDENTE DEL COMITE ATLETICO, SANAGEYAMA UZU.**

_ Sin embargo eso fue tu culpa al igual que la del consejo disciplinario, gamagoori_ uzu se sentó colocando sus pies en la mesa.

_ Eh estado investigando, el inicio en peleas individuales en las escuelas subyugadas en kanto, pero en realidad no sabía nada de los uniformes_ un chico con anteojos y cabello azul en una laptop añadió.

**PRESIDENTE DEL COMITE INFORMATICO Y DE ESTRATEGIA, INUMUTA HOUKA**

_ Que negligencia_ que se corrija eso, houka. Setsuki le ordeno. A lo cual houka respondió de inmediato.

_ Awww, el sapo, el perro y el mono fracasaron, ¿pero porque esa hoja tijera pudo soportar al uniforme, eh setsuki san? la chica peli rosada pregunto muy sorprendida.

**PRESIDENTA DEL COMITÉ NO ATLETICO, JAKUZURE NONON**

Setsuki solo tomo un sorbo de su te. _ Esa hoja esta diseñada para contrarrestas los uniformes_ todos se sorprendieron ante lo que setsuki había dicho.

_ ¿que hacia un recién llegado con algo así?_ gamagoori pregunto.

_ Houka, ¿cual es su nombre?_ murmuro setsuki.

_ Matoi Reyko_

_ ¿Matoi? Ya entiendo_ setsuki solo dio una breve sonrisa

Mas tarde lejos de ahí en una mansión quemada, en la puerta decía ISHIN Y REYKO MATOI, estaba en ruinas, había una foto de reyko cuando niño y la cara de su padre estaba quemada, por eso no se miraba, reyko clavo su hoja en el suelo y comenzó lamentarse _ lo siento papa, casi descubro quien te asesino pero te eh fallado, si tan solo tuviera mas poder_ seguido de eso una compuerta se abrió debajo de el y cayo, luego a compuerta se cerro.

_ Todo depende de ti ahora, matoi reyko kun_ la profesora de reyko murmuro mientas se quitaba los anteojos y se soltaba el lazo dejando caer su hermoso cabello.

Reyko cayó varios metros hasta impactar contra una montaña de ropa. _ Ay… ay no sabia que hubiera algo así debajo de la casa… ugh, me eh cortado, lo mejor será salir de aquí_ reyko se levanto y se quito de la montaña, dejando un charco de sangre, pero debajo algo parecía moverse.

_ espera, mas, dame mas_ una voz femenina pero siniestra murmuraba a reyko.

_ Mas…. Dame más… aliméntame con mas_ una sombra negra salió de entre la ropa, reyko corto unos trapos y sobre el estaba una sombra enorme, que luego lo puso contra la pared, era una chaqueta.

_ ¿una chaqueta?_ reyko estaba confundido.

_ NO TE VAYAS Y ALIMÉNTAME, NO QUIERO VOLVER A DORMIR_ la extraña chaqueta exclamaba con una mirada maniaca.

_ Agh, lo sabia, la chaqueta me esta hablando_

La chaqueta empezó a rasgar la camisa de reyko provocando un leve colorido en sus mejías producto de la pena y rabia. _ oe déjame en paz_

_ A quien le importa si hablo o no, si no me usas hare que me uses a la fuerza_ la chaqueta lo arrojo contra el suelo.

_ Claro que importa, déjame…. no, que mierda haces_ la chaqueta lo desnudo quitándole toda la ropa que llevaba puesta. _ ¡detente, déjame!_

_ Listo quedo perfecta_ exclamo la chaqueta y reyko se levanto pero estaba en la oscuridad, un relámpago rojo salió y varias estrellas empezaron a aparecer.

_ AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH_ grito reyko ante la explosión

Al día siguiente en la academia, hakodate estaba con uzu en un cuadrilátero. _ Bien hecho, secuestrar a la chica con la que el hablo recientemente, eso sin duda lo atraerá aquí_ dijo uzu.

_ solo así podre derrotar a ese chico, de lo contrario perderé mi uniforme_ hakodate tomo un micrófono y hablo, este se escuchaba en toda la isla. _ESCUCHA TRANFERIDO, SI NO VIENES AQUÍ, ENTONCES EJECUTARE A TU MEJOR AMIGA COMO RESPONSABILIDAD COMPARTIDA POR LO QUE HICISTES_

_ no, estoy en terrible aprieto, si sigo así todos miraran mis interiores, ni siquiera me puse algo lindo_ mako estaba boca abajo y atada en una plataforma inclinada.

_ saquen el calentador_ unas chicas del club de boxeo aparecieron con un calentador enorme con aceite. _ MIREN_ y hakodate frio un camarón gigante.

_ NOOO, ¡si me mancho de aceite mi uniforme será transparente, que aprieto!_

_ no se si sabe lo que sucede o si en verdad es estúpida_ uzu tenia una cara rara producto de la confusión respecto a la chica.

_ hermana mayor… yo te salvare_ exclamo mitari, pero reyko le detuvo, tenia una capucha y una capa grande. Acto seguido reyko salto sobre los estudiantes usando sus cabezas como rocas para avanzar.

Finalmente llego donde mako estaba y la libero con su hoja tijera _ reyko san_ mako exclamo con un sonrojo por ver debajo de la capa de reyko.

_ sujétate mako_ reyko la libero esquivando a varios estudiantes que quedaron casi fritos, finalmente dio un giro y cayo en el cuadrilátero. _ tomar rehenes es muy bajo, pensé que eras una boxeadora, resolvamos esto ahora_ reyko puso a mako en el suelo y ella se fue lentamente.

_ HA, no recuero haberte aceptado en el club, pero que así sea_ exclamo la rubia muy desafiante. La campana sonó y ella se lanzo con un montón de pequeños puños sobre el cuadrilátero y estos golpeaban a reyko. _ mirad, el ring están llenos de mis jabs, pero ahora un CORKSCREW… TEN. KEN. FUN. SAI_ hakodate golpeo en directo a reyko con un puño girando a gran velocidad, a tal punto que destrozo la capa de reyko revelando lo que llevaba puesto.

Todos exclamaron sorprendidos, más aun las chicas que estaban con un chorro de sangre en la nariz al ver a reyko. El tenia un uniforme negro con franjas rojas, con unas botas altas, un pantalón muy ajustado, su parte intima estaba bien definida, cierta parte de las entrepiernas estaban expuestas, todo la parte baja estaba conectada con correas con la parte e arriba, la cual dejaba su espalda y abdomen expuesto, tenia unas mangas largas y un ojo grande estaba en su pectoral mientras un parche cubría su otro pectoral, su cabello había cambiado y ahora era rojo con negro, detrás de el había un como escape, y en medio de la espalda una tercer correa.

_ ¿q-que clase de atuendo es ese?_ hakodate exclamo con un chorro de nariz fuerte, su guante estaba detenido por la hoja tijera de reyko.

_ n-no te importa_ exclamo reyko con un sonrojo por la vergüenza que sentía.

_ Maldito, estas tratando de distraerme con tu buena figura y abdomen definido_ exclamo hakodate mientras tenia una cara pervertida y sus ojos salían de su cara.

_ d-deja de verme_ replico reyko

_ Desgraciado, te estas burlando del boxeo… no de todos los deportes_

_ ¡Que no lo uso por gusto joder!_

Hakodate se retiro y comenzó aparentemente a aflojar su pantaloneta. _ bien, es hora de que me desnude si tu lo haces chico_ exclamo con voz pervertida.

Al ver esto reyko protesto más sonrojado _ mira quien se esta burlando ahora_ pero el quedo impresionado al ver que hakodate se quitaba los guantes revelando unos guantes enorme con púas, y había jalado una palanca para que mas púas aparecieran.

_ MIRAD, ESTO SON LOS VERDADEROS GUANTES QUE AUMENTAN EL PODER DEL BOXEO. SI LOS USARA TODOS ME TEMERIAN HAHAHA_ hakodate grito con voz maniaca.

_ ¿Q-que? Hasta yo se que eso es ilegal, sin embargo si pelea quieres, que así sea_ le dijo reyko con una mirada maligna y su normal sonrojo.

Hakodate de nuevo se lanzo contra el con su puño girando a toda velocidad con la seguridad de que lo destruiría. _ No sabia de tu atuendo, pero ahora que estas casi desnudo, te quitare la poca ropa y te sacare de aquí volando_ Ella impacto de lleno a reyko con su súper golpe, unos segundos de silencio se dieron pero después el puño se destrozo por completo cayendo al ring en partes. _ i-imposible_

_ No solo tu guante es de hierro, también mi traje_ añadió reyko con confianza.

_ ¿que pasa? ¿Es eso un uniforme?_ pregunto sorprendida nonon.

_ ¿el también tiene un uniforme goku?_ añadió houka.

Hakodate empezó a golpear locamente a reyko pero ningún golpe le hacia nada, todos esos golpes y patadas eran inútiles. _ Tus golpes no me hacen nada_

_OH_ exclamaron setsuki, la profesora de reyko y finalmente mako quien añadió que no sabía que reyko pudiese boxear.

_ no creo que sepa, pero la vista y lo que observo me agradan mucho_ añadió mitari con una cara de degenere increíble al ver la figura semi desnuda de reyko.

_ ¡hora de acabar con esto! JAB CON LA IZQUIERDA_ reyko brillo intensamente y esquivo los golpes rápidamente, tan rápido era que vapor a presión salía de el. _ GANCHO CON LA DERECHA, Y PARA ACABAR, UN UPPERCUT_ los tres golpes dieron de lleno en hakodate dejándola muy golpeada y aturdida.

_ Y por ultimo, ¡UN DIRECTO CON LA DERECHA PARA REMATE!_ reyko dio un golpe con la hoja tijera la cual al igual que su atiendo brillaba intensamente.

**FIBRA PERDIDA**

_ ¡IMPOSIBLE!_ grito uzu.

_ ¿un uniforme goku…?

_ ¿… fue destruido?

_ ¿así que ese es el poder de esa hoja tijera?

Exclamaron gamagoori, nonon y finalmente houka al ver la increíble escena.

_ No aun hay mas_ setsuki murmuro mientras miraba como reyko absorbía un hilo rojo que salió del uniforme destrozado

_ acabare contigo_ reyko golpeo con su hoja al cuerpo de hakodate el cual salió disparado hacia donde setsuki estaba, varios alumnos de una estrella recibieron el impacto, detrás los 4 de elite en forma de una barrera detuvieron la sangre, pero una gota pequeña llego a la mejía de setsuki, los 4 de elite exclamaron horrorizados, pero setsuki se limpio la sangre como si nada. _ dime, ¿de donde sacaste ese traje?_ pregunto fríamente setsuki.

Reyko levanto un micrófono con su pie y lo atrapo _ este… es un recuerdo de mi padre_

_ ¿que?_

_ Y esta hoja tijera la dejo la persona que lo mato, ahora vas a decirme, quien lo asesino, ¡Kiryuin Setsuki!_ finalizo de decir reyko con una mirada desafiante a apuntando con la hoja tijera a setsuki.

**HOLA, BUENO ASÍ TERMINA ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO A LO GENDERBERT, ALGUNAS COSITAS CAMBIARON PERO WEE, ESO LO HACE UNICO, ME TOMO TIEMPO PERO CUANDO PUEDA SACARE EL SIGUIENTE, TENGO TODOO CUBIERTO PUES VOLVI A VER TODO EL ANIME, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA IDEA. SALUDES A LA COMUNIDAD Y LAS REVIEWS CONSTRUCTIVAS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS. ADIOS**


	2. Tan sexy que me desmayare

_Capitulo 2: Tan sexy que me desmayare._

Reyko apuntaba desafiantemente con su hoja tijera hacia donde setsuki estaba. _ Esta hoja tijera la dejo la persona que asesino a mi padre, ahora vas a decirme a quien pertenece esta hoja tijera… ¡Kiryuin Setsuki! _

_ ¿dices que te llamas Matoi Reyko? Ya veo… eres el hijo de ishin matoi_ respondió con una maligna sonrisa setsuki mientras sostenía su espada.

_ ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¿Entonces si conoces a mi pare?_ vapor salía de la nariz de reyko y sus mejías estaban rojas, luego se inclino producto del cansancio.

_ Ya haz perdido demasiada sangre reyko_ el atuendo con voz femenina le reclamaba.

_ ¿desgraciada, no era eso lo que querías?_

El ojo volvió a verlo _ si sigues así te desmayaras en 5 minutos_

_ ¡No lo digas tan tranquila!_ replico reyko.

Reyko solo observo de reojo a setsuki, sus miradas fieramente se clavaron entre si, finalmente reyko abandono rápidamente el ring, había gritado que resolverían ese asunto luego, detrás de el iban varios miembros del club de boxeo pero setsuki golpeo su funda contra el suelo y les ordeno que se detuvieran. Setsuki se sentó y tomo su te el cual había sido preparado por su mayordomo.

_ ¿un chico con una prenda divina eh?_ murmuro con una sonrisa.

Ya en la tarde, en los barrios bajos reyko cayo desmayado al bajarse del teleférico, al caer un grupo de niños y niñas lo miraron con malicia. _ genial… podremos robarle todo lo que tiene jajajaja_

Reyko finalmente despertó y lo que observo fue a un gordo con lentes y sudoroso jadeando sobre el. Reyko reacciono violentamente, sus ojos se abrieron y le metió un gancho al gordo golpeándolo contra la pared y dejándolo en el suelo lleno de sangre.

_ ¡¿QUE CLASE DE HOMOSEXUALIDAD ES ESTA?! ¡MALDITO HENTAI!_ Reyko mostraba enojado los dientes y se recogió la manga de su brazo. _ ¿TE ATREVEZ A PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA A REYKO EL QUE VIAJA ERRANTE POR KANTO SIN HOGAR CON UNA FUNDA DE GUITARRA? ¡Mi tijera… no tengo mi tijera!_

_ Reyko san, aquí tienes_ mako apareció de la nada y le dio la hoja tijera a reyko.

Reyko apunto rápidamente con su tijera mientras trataba de proteger a mako. _ ¡mako cuidado! Este degenerado…_

_ ¿pero que haces papa?_ mako pregunto incrédula al ver a su papa sin aire y babeando en el suelo con los ojos abiertos producto del brutal golpe.

_ ¿papa?... eh… ¿papa?... ¡eh!_ reyko miraba de un lado a otro muy confundido con una cara de locura y asustado.

Lejos del cuarto reyko estaba postrado pidiendo perdón muy apenado. _ ¡lo siento muchísimo!_

_ Cuanto dolor, este chico pega muy fuerte_ el gordo hombre se sobaba la cabeza y sangre salía de su nariz como un grifo goteando.

_ Pues claro, el me salvo la vida así que estoy en deuda con el_ mako le paso una toalla a su papa y el se sacudió la sangre, en instantes estaba como nuevo.

**BARASOU MANKANSHOKU**

De la nada apareció mitari como burlándose de reyko, mientras el tenia las mejías rosadas por la pena y vergüenza. _ vaya y que habilidad tiene, va blandiendo unas tijeras, medio en pelotas jajaja_

**MITARI MANKANSHOKU**

_ Ni en un libo de mitología te encuentras alguien así con esa pinta_

_ ¡cierra el pico!_ reyko le metió tremendo coscorrón dejando a mitari tirada en el suelo. _ yo tengo mis motivos_

_ ¡que dolor, encima te eh traído hasta aquí!_

Una señora con delantal y cabello marrón apareció con una bandeja y una gran sonrisa. _ Si te apetece golpear a mi hija puedes hacerlo cuando quieras_

**SUKUYO MANKANSHOKU**

A las afueras de la casa había un letrero enorme de neón que decía **MANKANSHOKU MEDICO CLANDESTINO**.

_ ¿esto es…?_ reyko miro y examino su cuerpo que estaba envuelto en vendas, aparentemente había sido atendido.

_ así es, aunque no lo parezca el es un medico clandestino. Si comparamos a la gente que ah salvado con los que ah matado, los que palman son mas_ mako explicaba mientras tomaba un poco de te.

_ eso es terrible_ la cara de reyko se descompuso, no sabia si sentirse bien o mal.

_ naaa, no te preocupes, ningún muerto se ah quejado_ barazou respondió sonriente.

Sukuyo apareció con una porra enorme con un líquido marrón muy extraño. _ no te preocupes por eso, ahora como cuanto quieras_

Reyko observaba las extrañas croquetas que tenían gusanos aparentemente vivos en su interior, mako solo apareció sonriente diciéndole que no había problema y que comiera. _ no te preocupes, son cosas no identificadas convertidas en croquetas, y cosas no identificadas convertidas en sopa de miso_

Reyko solo trago en seco y miro la extraña comida de reojo, sukuyo apareció sonriente detrás de el. _ así es, por ahora solo meto cosas que no son venenosas_

_ si no comes te quedaras sin probar bocado_ mitari se metía miles de croquetas en la boca_

_ además haz perdido mucha sangre, debes recobrar fuerzas_ barazou añadió mientras comía un plato de arroz.

_ ¡GUTS!_ una perrita con un suéter rosado apareció y devoro la comida que reyko tenia, pero mako atrapo a la perra y la arrojo por la ventana pero después la perra salto y volvió a entrar.

**GUTS**

_ le pusimos GUTS porque le echa muchas ganas a la comida_ mitari añadió.

Mako puso cientos de croquetas en la boca de reyko y empezó a masticarlas para no ahogarse, era una comida muy extraña pero no podía replicar aunque quisiera.

Lejos de la humilde casa, en lo mas alto de la isla y lejos de los barrios bajos, en un laboratorio donde miles de estudiantes con mascaras, estaban cosiendo unas telas rojizas, setsuki se paseaba en la parte alta con una chica rubia de cabello largo, anteojos, con una mascarilla amarilla y una bata larga.

_ El pueblo, son gente estúpida, son cerdos en ropa humana que deben ser gobernados por mi kiryuin setsuki y la academia honnouji, los uniformes goku son las armas que me ayudaran a lograr ese cometido. Es por eso que depende de ustedes el club de confección, son la elite para el plan de control y liberación e la humanidad, dedíquense de corazón_ término de hablar setsuki con sus brazos cruzados mientras la chica estaba haciendo un saludo.

_ agradezco sus palabras señor_

_ ha llegado Takaharu Fukuroda, capitán del equipo de tenis, segundo año clase T_ un chico bajo con la cabeza rapada y un uniforme de tenis estaba arrodillado a la par de uzu.

_ ¿como van los preparativos para el partido de intercambio de Hokkaido?_ pregunto setsuki.

_ hemos puesto a todos a trabajar muy duro, haremos que los incultos del norte sientan hasta la medula el poder de los kiryuin y el de la academia honnouji_ fukuroda seguía inclinado.

_ recuerda que esta es una campaña militar, si controlamos esa escuela, nuestro dominio en el norte de Japón estará culminado_ uzu añadió mirándolo de reojo.

Un ropero blanco apareció y se abrió dejando ver un uniforme de tenista con dos pelotas con púas sobre las hombreras. _ Aquí esta tu uniforme goku de 2 estrellas reforzado para el tenis, un obsequio de setsuki san_ la chica rubia dijo mientras el ropero se abría.

_ Finalmente, mi uniforme goku de 2 estrellas, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_ Asintió el chico con alegría y entusiasmo.

_ solo cumple con tu misión_ setsuki se retiro y subió a un elevador, se sentó en su silla y tomo te del que le preparaba su mayordomo.

_ ¿por que no se pone un uniforme goku, señorito setsuki?_ cuestiono el mayordomo mientras se alejaba.

Setsuki tomo un sorbo con los ojos cerrados y después observo la taza. _ esta espada es suficiente_

_ ¿acaso no hay una prenda que quiera vestir?_ añadió el mayordomo pero setsuki solo dio otro sorbo.

De vuelta a la casa de la familia mankanshoku, todos dormían en un solo cuarto incluyendo reyko, el observaba su chaqueta la cual tenia vendas y estaba colgada en la pared con el ojo cerrado. _ Oe, ¿estas despierto?_ pregunto mientras miraba la chaqueta. _ ¿que demonios eres… senketsu?_

**FLASBACK**

_ no tengas miedo, no temas y úsame_ fue lo que el traje dijo después del resplandor rojo.

Reyko se examino y de inmediato reacciono muy enojado. _ ¡QUE CLASE DE COCHINADA ES ESTA!_

_ esta soy yo_ le contesto calmadamente el atuendo.

_ ¡como dices eso tranquilamente! ¿Desvísteme?… ¿oh es desvístete? AGH COMO SEA, SEPARATE DE MI CHAQUETA PERVERTIDA_ reyko jaloneaba y hacia caras raras mientras trataba de zafarse del uniforme, jalo sus correas y termino estrellándose en el techo producto de la fuerza.

_ ¿q-que es este tremendo poder?_ cuestiono reyko mientras estaba atorado en el techo.

_ esta es mi fuerza, se manifiesta cuando tu me vistes o cuando yo te visto, desperté al beber tu sangre_ le respondió el uniforme pausadamente.

_ ¿quien eres?_ exclamo algo confundido el chico.

_ No lo se_

_ ¡como que no sabes! Si acabas de dar una explicación tranquilamente_ reyko se bajo del techo y miro al extraño ojo.

El traje le contesto que había perdido su memoria pero si recordaba que la persona que lo creo tenia, parche, estaba encorvado, tenía barba, era un viejo y que tenía un ratón. Inmediatamente reyko supo que estaba hablando de su padre, tal vez ese uniforme sabía algo y mejor aun podía ayudarle a derrotar a esa chica del club de boxeo. Senketsu se sorprendió al oír que ese hombre era su padre y reyko le confirmo eso y se presento.

_ ¡vas a venir conmigo un momento senketsu!_ reyko tomo una capa y se la puso encima.

_ ¿Senketsu?_ exclamo sorprendida el uniforme.

_ así es, no esta bien que no tengas un nombre y como despertaste al beber mi sangre te llamaras senketsu_

**SENKETSU**

_Ahora si sabrás de lo que estoy hecho, kiryuin setsuki_ reyko se cubrió totalmente con la capa y salió de la cueva.

**FINAL DEL FLASBACK**

Luego de recordar eso reyko y mako fueron hasta la academia, reyko ahora portaba la misma chaqueta de cierre en medio, con su ojo abierto y el parche en el otro, un pantalón del mismo color que aparentemente hacia juego, este estaba conectado por unas mini correas, caminaron tranquilamente hasta la entrada. _ Oh por cierto…_ pero mako fue interrumpida por unas pelotas de tenis que la golpearon en la cara.

_ Mi mama dice…_ otra vez fue golpeada por una serie de pelotas_

_ Pero que diablos_ exclamo impactado reyko.

_… que si no tienes donde quedarte…_ otra vez fue impactada, cada vez que quería hablar las pelotas golpeaban su cara. _ puedes… quedarte en nuestra casa_ finalmente término de hablar pero su cara estaba llena de moretones y chichones.

_ ¿un así puedes hablar? ¿Quién diablos hizo esto?_ reyko grito en el lugar exigiendo una explicación.

_ Así que tu eres el alumno nuevo que osó a faltarle el respeto a setsuki san_ fukuroda grito mientras sostenía una raqueta enorme en sus brazos y detrás de el un grupo de chicas tenistas.

_ ¿y tu quien diablos eres?_ reyko subió la manga de su chaqueta listo para pelear.

_ soy el capitán del club de tenis Takaharu Fukuroda y estamos corrigiendo a mako por haber faltado a las normas del club_

**CAPITÁN DEL CLUB DE TENIS, TAKAHARU FUKURODA**

_ ¿Y que diablos hizo?_

_ ayer falto a la práctica de tenis, y cualquiera que falle deberá sufrir la descarga de un millón de pelotas, ¡AHORA!_ después de hablar las chicas dispararon simultáneamente perolas pelotas fueron esquivadas con el estuche de reyko.

_ Pero si ayer fue secuestrada… las normas de esta academia son unas locuras… mako adelántate, si llegas tarde te expulsaran ¿recuerdas?_ reyko detenía las pelotas con dificultad y mako camino rápidamente hasta entrar.

_ ¿así que tu serás mi rival eh?_ los lentes que el chico portaba cambiaron de color verde a rojo y parecían enfocar a reyko.

_ estoy en deuda con ella por la comida y desalojo… ¡vamos ahora senketsu!_ reyko se puso en posición de pelea y espero a que su uniforme despertara, sin embargo no pasaba nada. _ Oe, ¿que pasa? ¡Despierta senketsu!_

_ ¿esta hablando con su uniforme? Que chico tan patético_ los lentes cambiaron a color azul. _ ¡muere!_

_ ¿que no vez que ahora estoy ocupado?_ pero reyko fue golpeado duramente con las pelotas y fue enviado a un pequeño rio y quedo inconsciente.

El pequeño rio lo llevo hasta las alcantarillas donde el quedo atorado, la profesora de el apareció y se quito los lentes al mismo tiempo que se soltaba el pelo.

Reyko despertó lentamente y se encontró en un cuarto sellado con velas y lámparas pequeñas, parecía algo confundido y observo a su profesora en la ventana sentada en el borde. _ estas despierto al fin reyko kun_

_ usted es esa profesora_ murmuro reyko mientras trato de ponerse en pie pero solo estaba envuelto con una sabana que cubría su parte baja.

_ así es, soy tu profesora, Aikiro mikisagi_

**AIKIRO MIKISAGI**

_ ¡eh! acaso no me habrás…_ reyko se sonrojo terriblemente.

_ Que clases extracurriculares mas locas… ¡y así es! se me ocurrió que debo enseñarle algunas cosas a tu cuerpo_ mikisagi se acerco lenta e intimidantemente sobre reyko.

Reyko salto con su mano en la cintura deteniendo la sabana y con la otra mano trato de golpearla en la cara _ ¡PERVERTIDA!_

Mikisagi esquivo el golpe y le clavo unos pequeños alfileres mientras se sostenía sus anteojos. _ eres un chico muy impulsivo_

_ ¿q-que me hiciste?_ grito muy confundido reyko al no poder moverse.

_ acupuntura anestésica, ahora cálmate, re voy a hacer una pequeña prueba_ mikisagi saco una gran inyección y miro siniestramente a reyko quien empezó gritar y tratar de librase, pro fue inútil, finalmente saco un poco de sangre del brazo del chico. _ ahora te enseñare porque no pudiste activar la prenda divina_ y soltó un chorro de sangre sobre el uniforme que estaba en una percha.

_ ¡MAS DAME MAS, ALIMENTAME CON MAS!_ el uniforme cambio de tamaño y se sacudía como loco.

_ ¡senketsu despertaste!_ reyko quedo impresionado al ver despierto al uniforme.

_ ¡reyko!_ el uniforme le miro calmadamente como si nada hubiere sucedido.

_ Idiota, ¿porque no reaccionaste antes cuando te necesite?_ exclamo muy furioso y mostrando sus dientes reyko.

_ cálmate, la prenda divina no pudo activarse por que no entro en contacto con tu sangre_ mikisagi se soltó el pelo y se quito los anteojos, su camisa se deslizo lentamente hasta caer en el suelo y solo quedar con su sostén muy apretado, parecía un show de stripper.

_ ¿prenda divina que diablos es una prenda divina? ¿Te refieres a la chaqueta?_ reyko tenia una cara de confusión y sonrojo acompañado de un tic al ver el extraño show y al oír lo que le decía.

_ la prenda divina posee un poder similar o mejor al de los uniformes goku, solo el que la use puede enfrentarse contra kiryuin setsuki_ un resplandor purpura raro salía de la mujer mientras el cierre de su falda medio se abría y ella hacia poses raras y sensuales.

_ ¿que rayos eres?_ la cara de reyko estaba muy descompuesta y confundida al ver esta rara explicación.

_ pruébame que eres digno de ello, lo primero es el capitán del club de tenis, si lo derrotas te diré todo lo que necesitas sobre las prendas divinas, debes ganarle con tu prenda divina solo así derrotaras a setsuki_ el resplandor se hacia mas fuerte y la sabana de reyko estaba cayendo lentamente sin el poder hacer nada.

La alarma sonó lo cual indicaba que era tiempo de volver a clase. _ oh_ la profesora checo en la ventana y después se vistió rápidamente. _ es hora de regresar_ ella le quito los alfileres y reyko se cubrió rápidamente con la sabana. _ Pero de ahora en adelante debes usar esto, te ayudara a activar tu prenda divina al distribuirle tu sangre_ le dio un raro guante rojo.

**SEKI TEKKO**

_ de acuerdo, derrotare a ese tipo y me lo contaras todo_

De vuelta en la academia, las chicas del club de tenis practicaban y disparaban sus pelotas contra blancos estáticos, la fuerza era tal que destrozaban los blancos. Fukuroda también practicaba, disparo a un blanco destrozado y muy pequeño, su fuerza era increíble.

Mientras tanto la pobre mako estaba atada en un poste recibiendo golpes de las pelotas de las chicas, el castigo era tan brutal que su cara rebotaba con cada impacto. Pero de la nada apareció reyko y con su estuche detuvo las pelotas las cuales quedaron clavadas en este.

_ ¡reyko san!_ grito sorprendida mako y su cara volvió extrañamente a su normalidad.

_ ¿oh así que has vuelto por mas eh?_ fukuroda exclamo sorprendido.

Reyko se bajo y se preparo para luchar. Tu serás quien sea derrotado, ¡VAMOS AHORA SENKETSU!_ Reyko jalo su clavo rojo y en segundos se había transformado, estaba en una pose abochornada y con su sonrojo sacando vapor de su cuerpo.

_ parece doloroso y vergonzoso, ¡eres un exhibicionista!_ provoco el capitán.

_ ¡no soy un exhibicionista! No lo uso a propósito_

Fukuroda se preparo y junto con las chicas el disparo cientos de pelotas sobre reyko, pero el las corto rápidamente con su hoja tijera las cuales cayeron despedazadas.

Uzu inmediatamente sonó un pito y dijo que era falta, le dijo que era una cancha de tenis y que debía ganar según las reglas, cortar las pelotas no era legal. Reyko quedo muy confundido y no entendía nada, empezaron los alegatos hasta que llego mako y con un discurso de ALELUYA con caras y poses raras indico que reyko siempre ganara no importa lo que la gente diga.

_ Bien, bien_ fukuroda clavo su raqueta. _ ¿así que quieres retarme eh? Bien vamos a terminar con esto_

Una cancha fue rápidamente desplegada, varios alumnos incluyendo mako estaban animados viendo el partido y dando ánimos a reyko, el parecía algo confundido con su raqueta en mano pero no presto importancia y el partido comenzó.

_ Como eres un amateur sacas primero_ declaro fukuroda muy confiado.

_ grave error_ reyko disparo con todas sus fuerzas la pelota hacia fukuroda.

_ ¡iluso!_ reacciono el chico devolviendo la pelota rápidamente.

Reyko avanzo rápidamente y devolvió la rápida pelota mientras las chicas tomaban fotos del musculoso físico de reyko, el capitán de tenis reacciono y devolvió la pelota, aunque se sorprendió de la velocidad del chico.

Finalmente reyko pudo interceptar la bola pero esta perforo la raqueta y quedo impactada en una de las púas detrás de el, rápidamente el cambio de raqueta.

_ 0-15_ declaro uzu.

_ No esta mal, pero veras el verdadero poder de mu uniforme goku concedido por setsuki san_

_ ¡no me digas!_ reyko disparo fieramente la bola. Pero esta fue repelida firmemente por fukuroda quien la devolvió haciendo que parte del suelo de despedazara.

Reyko reacciono y trato de detener la bola. _ no funcionara… ¿pero que?_ la bola giro y golpeo fuertemente su cara dejándolo estrellado en la barrera boca abajo mientras su parte intima muy ajustada quedaba en el aire y las chicas incluyendo mako sufrían un choro de nariz inmenso.

_ 0-30_

_ he, la lancé con rotación especial, toma eso chico_ fukuroda se burlaba.

_ ¡reyko san que cochino!_ mako exclamo mientras ella y un grupo de chicas miraban el abdomen definido de reyko.

_ ¡ahora veras!_ el atuendo de reyko se ajusto mas, brillo intensamente y le dio un raquetazo a la bola pero la raqueta se despedazo. _ ¿pero que?_ reyko quedo impactado ante lo sucedido.

Senketsu la miro a los ojos ante lo sucedido. _ ryuko, usa la hoja tijera, solo ella puede soportar nuestra fuerza_

_ Mako, la tijeras_ acto seguido mako le arrojo la hoja, reyko saco hilo de si pantalón y lo ato al mango haciendo una raqueta improvisada. _ listo, ahora si veras_

_ ¿es eso posible?_ protesto impactado fukuroda.

Uzu estaba a punto de dictar otra falta cuando la luz de setsuki apareció y cegó a todos, estaba sosteniendo su espada y con su mirada fría miro hacia abajo. _ No importa, enfréntate a el fukuroda y demuéstrale el poder de 2 estrellas_

Reyko apretó su hoja tijera y su mirada se lleno de rabia y odio _ Kiryuin Setsuki, siempre ordenando desde lo mas alto, tch, me das asco._

Setsuki dio una sonrisa descarada mientras miraba al chico de ojos azules. _ ¿porque no nos demuestras el poder de tu prenda divina?_

_ ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¿Así que sabes lo que es una prenda divina?_ reyko avanzo un poco intimidantemente pero fue interrumpido por fukuroda quien le corto el paso.

_ relájate, tu oponente es el y no yo_ setsuki lo miro frívolamente.

Fukuroda solo clavo su raqueta contra el suelo. _ ¡será como en las practicas para hokkaido!_

_ Ya lo veremos_ reyko golpeo la pelota y un brillo rojo apareció cegando casi completamente a el capitán. Fukuroda logro detener difícilmente el ataque y lo regreso, pero reyko apareció encima de el y lo golpeo repentinamente con la pelota hasta mandarlo a estrellarse contra las murallas, varias púas salieron pero reyko las trituro.

_ Ahora si veras_ reyko miro como producto del impacto fukuroda venia hacia el y al tenerlo en la mira, cambio su hoja de posición y con un tajo destrozo el uniforme.

**FIBRA PERDIDA**

Dejando al chico tendido en una púa mientras las chicas se agrupaban a tomarle fotos al chico desnudo.

_ ¡BIEN REYKO SAN!_ mako grito llena de emoción.

_ Algo me dice que este partido termino, ¿eh?_ reyko se estiro pero fue interrumpido.

_ Maldito, no te lo tengas creído_ uzu le corto el paso con varios alumnos mientras su cara de odio tenia un tic en la ceja.

_ espera sanageyama, el chico gano justamente su duelo_ setsuki apareció y las escaleras se retiraban, el tenia una sonrisa confiada.

_ ¡SETSUKI SAN!_ uzu y los demás estudiantes se separaron repentinamente con temor y respeto para hacerle una reverencia.

_ bien, ahora dime… ¿eres el chico de la otra hoja tijera?_ reyko le pregunto autoritariamente pero fue interrumpido por un corte en su uniforme. _ ¿que?

_ Si quieres la respuesta, pregunta con tu arma_ setsuki desplego su espada negra y filosa mientras la alzaba sobre el aire lentamente.

_ reyko, si vas a luchar gana en 5 minutos o te desmayaras de nuevo_ el uniforme exclamo con voz preocupada.

_ ¡Pues deja de chuparme tanta sangre!_ respondió algo avergonzado reyko.

**HIKEN BAKUZAN**

_ Hiken bakuzan, esta espada es mas filosa y puede cortar tu prenda divina_ finalizada la frase setsuki ataco firmemente a reyko quien pudo bloquear el ataque, pero lanzo a miles de alumnos por los aires producto de la fuerza de setsuki, reyko quedo muy sorprendido.

_ Que p-poder…. Que presencia_ reyko detuvo a duras penas la espada y después humo a presión salió de toda su prenda divina y se alejo de setsuki.

_ arreglaremos esto luego… ¡vamos mako!_ reyko se retiro velozmente con mako y abandonaron el patio.

_ subestime a un recién llegado, porfavor perdóname_ uzu apareció detrás de el con la mirada en el suelo y muy avergonzado.

_ fukuroda será degradado a sin estrellas y mandaremos al equipo de sumo a hokkaido_ setsuki procedió a enfundar su espada lentamente mientras esta brillaba. _ no podía esperar menos de una prenda divina, pudo soportar esta espada… nos volveremos a ver… ¡Matoi Reyko!_

**HOLA AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO, ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL ENFRENTAMIENTO DE REYKO Y SETSUKI, ADEMÁS NO SE MUY BIEN EL DISEÑO DE JUNKETSU MASCULINO, PERO VERÉ COMO ME LAS ARREGLO, GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	3. Junketsu (Pureza)

_Capitulo 3: Junketsu (Pureza)_

_ estaba fascinado por la belleza de ese traje y mi padre me dijo_

**_"_****_Este será tu traje de novio"_**

_deseaba hacerme adulto y ponerme ese traje, lo adoraba solo por su nombre "traje de novio" pero en aquel entonces no sabia lo que significaba… se llamaba junketsu. Aún era un niño que no sabia nada… pero ahora nada podrá superarme_ Setsuki hizo sonar su bota fuertemente y miro hacia su academia mientras estaba perdido en ese recuerdo.

**ACADEMIA HONNOUJI**

**SEGUNDO AÑO CLASE K**

_ Ah… Hitler presento su gabinete el 10 de enero de 1933, pero después fue transformando el sistema en una dictadura, cuando el presidente Hindemburg falleció en agosto del año siguiente, Hitler se convirtió en jefe del estado y la dictadura quedo completada…_ la maestra de reyko seguía escribiendo mientras sentía como la mirada furiosa del joven se postraba sobre el.

Acabada la clase mikisagi caminaba tranquilamente mientras que reyko caminaba furioso detrás de ella, hasta que al doblar en un pasillo ella desapareció. _ ¿GAH, DONDE PUTA SE METIO?_

_ ¡REYKO SAAAANNN!_ mako apareció como un proyectil humano y reyko la atrapo dándole vueltas y finalmente la puso sobre el suelo.

Cuando reyko bajo a mako ella llevaba una nota en la espalda la cual citaba a reyko con mikisagi en el cuarto de la ultima vez. _ Esa desgraciada_

A lo lejos de la escuela en la tarde mikisagi estaba sentada en la ventana observando hacia fuera con sus piernas cruzadas. _eh, me pones en problemas, si me miras con esa pasión en clase puede empezar a rumorearse lo que hay entre nosotros y eso seria horrible_

_ ¿lo que hay entre quien?... hay bromas que tienen gracia y otras no_ reyko atrapo del cuello de la camisa a mikisagi sin importarle que fuera mujer y la encaro desde muy cerca.

_ oh, veo que ese tema te incomoda_ mikisagi casi se soltó el pelo y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa.

Reyko se sonrojo terriblemente y se sentó cruzado de brazos y piernas _ solo dime quien eres realmente y como es que sabias de senketsu, prometiste decirme todo después que derrotara a fukuroda_

Mikisagi se le puso en frente con el escote casi expuesto. _ Las promesas de nosotras las mujeres solo son validas por un día, es una lastima que eso fuera ayer_

Reyko perdió la paciencia, saco su hoja tijera, se levanto y apunto a la cara de mikisagi, ella se quito seductoramente los lentes y se soltó el pelo. _ ¡Fibra Viva de Combate!_

_ ¿que?_ reyko seguía sonrojado al ver a su maestra con la camisa casi por los hombros.

**FIBRA VIVA DE COMBATE**

_ es decir, la fibra que tiene vida para luchar, en los uniformes goku de 1 estrella hay solo 10%, mientras que en los de 2 estrellas hay un 20%. Las fibras especiales multiplican las habilidades de los humanos_ mikisagi relataba mientras se cruzaba de piernas en el sofá.

_ Ahora que lo mencionas…._ reyko recordó cuando absorbió la fibra viva de los uniformes que destruyo. _ ¿así que eso es la fibra viva?_

Mikisagi continúo relatando. _ sin embargo en este mundo existen unos uniformes tejidos solo con fibra viva de combate, y esas son las prendas divinas_

_ ¿entonces senketsu es una prenda divina?_ el chico miro el ojo de su chaqueta.

_ Solo el clan kiryuin y tu padre conocían ese secreto, y para poder mantener ese secreto el clan kiryuin ataco a tu padre, y le robo los secretos que tenía.

_ ¿como diablos sabes eso?_ exclamo intrigado el chico de ojos azules.

_ yo también odio al clan kiryuin, yo trabajaba con el profesor para poder detener a los kiryuin, y después de su muerte recibí una carta aparentemente cuando aun estaba vivo_

**"****Cuando muera enséñale eso a mi hijo, lo que es igual a las hojas secas del bosque"**

Reyko se volvió a sentar en el sofá y cruzado de brazos. _ ¿así que lo de encontrar a senketsu fue cosa tuya?_

_ si pude hacer eso fue gracias a que regresaste a casa_ lentamente y con doble intención mikisagi se acerco a reyko mas y mas haciendo que el chico se sonrojara aun mas.

_ ¿así que ese hombre kiryuin setsuki fue quien mato a mi padre?_ el enojo y sonrojo de reyko era evidente en su cara.

_ Tampoco se tanto_

_ bien, entonces tendré que sacárselo a golpes con mis propias manos_ reyko apretó con fuerza su puño izquierdo.

_ me infiltre en la academia para saber los movimientos de los kiryuin, así que actuaremos como profesora y alumno, no entres en contacto conmigo estúpidamente, pero aquí a solas podemos cruzar esa línea guapo_ mikisagi se acerco aun mas a reyko de manera pervertida.

Reyko alzo con su pie la hoja tijera rasgando una parte de la falda de mikisagi y cortando por el medio su sostén, luego reyko la miro de manera no muy amistosa. _ ¿te refieres a la línea entre la vida y la muerte?_

_ ash, eres un chico de 17 años que no sabe entender una broma_ mikisagi se levanto moviendo sus caderas.

_ solo dime una cosa ¿Por qué cuando senketsu se activa adquiere ese aspecto tan homosexual y asqueroso?_

_ esos eran los gustos de tu padre_ exclamo mikisagi con manos en sus caderas.

_ ¿q-que demonios?_ la cara de reyko se congelo de impresión.

_ hay muchas cosas de las prendas divinas que aun no se, así que busca la respuesta por ti mismo_

**LABORATORIO DE CONFECCION DE LA ACADEMIA HONNOUJI**

Un experimento se llevaba a cabo, estaban tratando de ensamblar un uniforme goku de 5 estrellas más poderoso que los anteriores, sin embargo en medio del experimento, la biofibra se activo y el experimento se salió de control. En medio del experimento estaba iori y houka, rápidamente houka entro en acción al ver que el estudiante poseído por la biofibra estaba fuera de control.

_ análisis finalizado_ acto seguido houka golpeo en vientre del enorme estudiante y en segundos este quedo tirado en el suelo.

_ nos has salvado houka, sin un 3 estrellas como tú quien sabe que hubiese sucedido_ la chica de cabello largo y rubio entro en la destrozada sala con sus manos en los bolsillos.

_ solo podemos controlar un 30% de fibra viva de combate, me sorprende que haya alguien que use una prenda divina al 100%_ el chico de cabello azul expresaba mientras miraba al pobre diablo del experimento. _ Pero si el uniforme de ese tal matoi es una prenda divina…_

_ setsuki san moverá ficha_ iori añadió.

**MANSION KIRYUIN**

En la mansión kiryuin setsuki había bajado de su helicóptero y todos los sirvientes le hacían reverencia. Mientras setsuki caminaba por el gran salón de la mansión miles de sirvientas le hacían reverencia.

En un área prohibida unos guardias trataban de persuadir a setsuki para que no entrara, pero setsuki hizo caso omiso y les metió un golpe para dejarlos en el suelo.

_ no puedo perder tiempo hablando con estúpidos_ setsuki seguía su paso.

**MISMO LUGAR, LABORATORIO SECRETO**

Setsuki camino hasta la cima de lo que aparentemente era un ropero y puso su mano en un sensor el cual lo reconoció y le dio acceso total. El ropero se abrió y adentro estaba un uniforme blanco con estilo militar, estaba dentro de una bolsa impermeable y tenia cintas que lo tachaban de peligroso.

_ "vine a buscarte… junketsu"_

En ese instante un hombre bajo de aspecto viejo con lentes redondos oscuros apareció.

_ ¿soroi, como puedes permitir esto?_

_ Oh, pero si es kuroido sama_ exclamo soroi sin sorpresa alguna.

_ señorito setsuki, su señora madre prohibió que sacara este uniforme de ahí, porfavor vuelva aquí_ kuroido trataba de hacer reaccionar al joven.

_ No lo hare_ respondió setsuki en tono altanero.

_ Que problema, yo takiji kuroido mayordomo mayor de la mansión también estoy a cargo, semejante egoísmo aunque se trate de el señorito es inaceptable.

**TAKIJI KUROIDO, MAYORDOMO JEFE DE LA MANSION KIRYUIN**

_ ¿inaceptable? ¿Con quien crees que estas hablando?_ un resplandor se proyecto sobre setsuki. _ es hora de que un caballero se cambie de traje, ¡ATRÁS CERDO!_ Setsuki se empezó a desnudar y miro con furia al mayordomo.

Ambos sirvientes procuraron no ver a su amo.

_ oh, setsuki san… ¿planea ponerse la prenda?..._ kuroido estaba intrigado.

La ropa de setsuki cayo al suelo quedando desnudo enfrente del ropero con una mirada de determinación, con sus manos saco violentamente el uniforme de su envoltura y lo puso en su mano. _ todo es por nuestra ambición_

_ Pero nadie garantiza su vida si usa la prenda_ el hombre respondió preocupado.

_ no vaciles, la ropa fue hecha para usarse_ setsuki corto su dedo meñique con su bakuzan y un hilo de sangre empezó a brotar. _ Ven junketsu, con esta sangre firmo el pacto eterno entre tu y yo, este es el hilo del pacto_ las gotas de sangre caían en el uniforme el cual parecía absorberlas y después, los ojos se abrieron absorbiendo de manera violenta a setsuki.

_ ¡SETSUKI SAN!_ Ambos mayordomos exclamaron muy preocupados.

_ SILENCIO_ setsuki se resistía ante la presión.

**¿CUANDO UN GORRION AH PODIDO SOMETER A UN AGUILA?**

_ Lo que hacen no es mas que la pequeña cautela de los hombres insignificantes ¡es imposible que haya alguien que se me adelante!... aunque este atuendo sea una prenda divina… yo… ¡LA SOMETERE! ¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!_ setsuki dio un rugido mientras un rayo azul salía disparado hacia el cielo y miles de estrellas aparecían.

Mientras tanto en la casa de mako, mitari, guts y su papa se preparaban para dormir, corrían en círculos, se lavaban los dientes, se bañaban y después se cambiaron para finalmente quedar dormidos.

La mama de mako saco una vieja pijama anaranjada con estampado de conejos y se la dio a setsuki.

_ es de mako, espero que te gusten los conejos_ la mama de mako le ofreció gentilmente.

_ No hay problema… muchísimas gracias_ reyko tomo la pijama con algo de pena.

_ puedes quedarte cuanto tiempo quieras, teniendo a estos parásitos nos cae bien la compañía de un chico tan valiente y apuesto como tu reyko san_

_ Lamento las molestias señora_ reyko se sonrojo de la pena por el alago.

_ esta vez te salvaste del club de tenis, aunque después quedaste lleno de agujeros y casi desnudo_

Mientras reyko hablaba senketsu observo la rara pijama. _ no es que terminara así… yo me… puse así_

_ oh, ¿eres de esos reyko san? ¿Te gusta desnudarte?_ sukuyo puso su mano en su cara mientras se sonrojaba por la idea.

_ no… no es eso… a mi me da muchísima pena, es mas desnudarme no me gusta_ reyko se apeno terriblemente y tiro la mirada.

De la nada mako apareció diciendo que le gustaría desnudarse con sus muecas raras y luego le dijo a su mama que el baño se había taqueado.

_ he, en esta casa es inútil decir algo_ reyko sonrió ante la cómica escena.

En uno de los cuartos reyko se había quitado el pantalón de senketsu, y se estaba quitando la chaqueta, casi exponiendo su abdomen definido cuando noto algo raro en la puerta, de repente la abrió abruptamente y ahí estaba mitari y guts con una mirada pervertida, reyko reacciono indignado y les metió terribles golpes a las dos.

_ ¡degeneradas! ¿Así que por eso se acostaron temprano?_

_ Así… es_ mitari dijo a dirás penas mientras ella y guts salían por los aires.

Luego de eso guts y mitari quedaron atadas por reyko en el cuarto con una mordaza mientras sukuyo y su esposo dormían profundamente.

_ Que bien, reyko san mi pijama te queda tan bien_ mako saltaba de emoción mientras miraba como la divertida pijama le quedaba apretada a reyko, casi a la medida, con su abdomen casi expuesto y revelando sus músculos.

_ no hagas eso mako_ reyko se sintió incomodo, después paso su mano por senketsu y noto algo raro.

_ ¿que pasa reyko san?_ pregunto la chiquilla.

_ parece que esta rugoso._ reyko pasó su mano.

_ Woa, este uniforme tiene la piel de gallina_ añadió mako mientras restregaba su mano.

Senketsu dio un bramido silencioso y reyko lo noto. _"¿que pasa… senketsu?"_

Al día siguiente reyko y mako estaban de camino a la academia, reyko bostezaba intensamente, mako pregunto que sucedía y reyko contesto que era porque no pudo dormir bien, después cientos de estandartes se alzaron y en medio del patio había u circulo con miles de estudiantes de 1 estrella aparentemente esperando algo, acto seguido un resplandor enorme apareció cegando a reyko y llamando la atención de mikisagi, en la cima estaba setsuki con junketsu y con su espada, su mirada estaba fija a la de reyko.

_ ¡KIRYUIN SETSUKI!_ Reyko exclamo con enojo y furia ante el chico de cabello largo.

_ Así que haz venido, MATOI REYKO_ setsuki miraba frívolamente.

_ ha, ¿así que tenemos una gran bienvenida de nuevo? Parece que estabas esperando ansioso, ¿a que se debe el honor?_ reyko rio y luego se puso serio con sus brazos cruzados.

Setsuki hizo sonar su enorme bota y empezó a descender la escalera grande. _ fuiste tu quien dijo que la próxima vez nosotros resolveríamos esto_

_ Pero que eres un fanático del deber… mako retrocede_

_ s-si mientras hay vida hay esperanza_ y mako desapareció de la escena a gran velocidad.

Setsuki hizo sonar la funda de su espada una vez en el suelo y miro con una sonrisa maligna a su oponente. _ alégrate matoi reyko, ya que serás la primera ofrenda de mi junketsu_

_ ¿Junketsu (Pureza)? ¿Acaso tienes algo tan fino como eso?_ reyko solo rio con malicia y con intención de provocar.

_ Ahora te lo demostrare_ setsuki activo 3 clips en la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo liberando un brillo.

La transformación dio inicio, 3 agujas se clavaron en la piel de setsuki y luego de que su sangre fue distribuida, el se vio envuelto en un capullo de fibras vivas el uniforme militar empezó a mutar envolviéndolo y apegándose a su piel, su pantalón se apego mucho, exponiendo parte de su trasero, su parte intima resaltaba mucho, unas como correas se interconectaban con la parte de arriba, en la parte de arriba unas correas pasaban en medio de su pecho el cual estaba mas definido y mejor entrenado que el de reyko, los brazos de setsuki quedaron envueltos en una como manga, y al final unos ojos aparecieron en sus hombros como unas púas finalizando así la transformación.

_ ¡SUPERA LAS PRENDAS DE LAS MUJERES, KAMUI JUNKETSU!_

**PRENDA DIVINA JUNKETSU**

Miles de alumnas de 1 estrella con la cara roja aplaudían frenéticamente ante la reveladora transformación de su presidente, reyko no podía creer lo que miraba y estaba muy sorprendido.

_ ¡imposible!_

_ eso es, esta es mi prenda junketsu, no creas que eres el único con una prenda divina_ setsuki hacia alarde de su prenda divina la cual sacaba humo a presión.

_ vaya, vaya, que problema, el señorito setsuki saco otra cosa peligrosa_ mikisagi ajustaba sus lentes mientras observaba desde la ventana.

_ ¡vamos, senketsu!_ reyko jalo el clavo de su guante y se transformó, pero quedo muy incomodo ante la mirada pervertida de las chicas, a diferencia de setsuki a el lo miraban de manera pervertida.

Mientras ambos contrincantes avanzaban hacia el centro de la arena setsuki brillaba intensamente, pero antes reyko preguntaba a senketsu. _ ¿así que lo que sentías ayer era la presencia de esta?_

_ así es, reyko ten cuidado tu oponente es mas poderoso que tu_ la voz femenina le decía mientras estaba cara a cara con setsuki.

Las estrellas no se hicieron esperar y miles de alumnos de 1 estrella salieron por los aires, los 4 de elite solo observaban y se quedaban cubiertos ante ese poder que sentían.

_ reconozco que es impresionante, pero si me acobardo, estaré perdido_ reyko se lanzo corriendo contra setsuki pero setsuki solo abanico su espada haciendo que reyko frenara en seco ante el ataque.

Un leve corte se hizo visible en la cara de reyko y quedo exhausto al detener ese ataque, setsuki siguió abanicando su espada y reyko solo esquivaba, en medio del esquivo la sangre empezó a manchar y a pringar el suelo, en segundos todo el suelo estaba rojo.

_ ¡cuidado! Intenta perder la menor cantidad de sangre, de lo contrario el riesgo de anemia aumentara_ el uniforme le replicaba con voz preocupada.

_ DEMONIOS, ESO YA LO SE_ reyko detuvo la espada de setsuki y se escabullo detrás de el.

Reyko intento asestar un corte en la espalda de setsuki pero fue detenido, la presión fue tal que el suelo rugió y presión salió de setsuki, reyko quedo muy impactado al ver que setsuki no se inmuto del todo.

_oh, es magnifico_ setsuki sonreía mientras apretaba su mano derecha.

Setsuki solo movió hacia abajo su espada haciendo que reyko perdiera el equilibrio y con el mango de bakuzan mando a reyko a estrellarse contra el edificio con tan solo un ligero golpe.

Acto seguido setsuki corrió ligeramente hacia el edificio retando a la gravedad y salto sobre su oponente.

_ Si este es el poder de una prenda divina es maravilloso, ¿es todo lo que puedes responder ante esto… matoi?_ setsuki dio un tajo sobre reyko quien salió desde una pila de escombros y esquivo el golpe letal.

_ cállate_

_ si es así, quiere decir que en el interior de la prenda divina no hay más que un mísero cuerpo inconsciente_ setsuki se fajaba con reyko y rápidamente esquivaba a sus ataques.

Setsuki mando de una patada a reyko por el corredor pero el se estabilizo y le lanzo una fila de pupitres _ ¿si fuera así a ti que te importa?

_ ese no es el caso con migo, yo estoy perfectamente vestido con mi prenda divina, con mi junketsu_ setsuki destrozo los pupitres, intento apuñalar varias veces a reyko y luego lo mando hasta el fondo haciendo que el quedara estrellado.

Reyko yacía sentado con humo y vapor saliendo de su cuerpo por el duro combate, su prenda divina procedió a reprocharle lo sucedido. _esto va mal reyko, si sigues así te desmayaras en 5 minutos_

A lo lejos setsuki caminaba pacientemente con el resplandor azul de su cuerpo.

_ ¿no sabes decir otra cosa? ¡Entonces deja de chupar tanta sangre!_ reyko respondió harto y enojado.

_ Si no chupara sangre no podrías vestirme_ la voz femenina le contesto.

_ ¿QUEEE?_

_ cuando tú me vistes y cuando soy vestido por ti, manifiesto mi poder, sin embargo aun no me has vestido completamente_

_ ¿DE QUE PUTA HABLAS?_ reyko jalo una de las correas de su cuerpo mientras varios espejos rotos reflejaban toda su hombría y músculos. _ ¡ADEMÁS DE CHUPARME LA SANGRE, ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE VERGÜENZA! ¿DE QUE TE QUEJAS AHORA?_ un chorro de vapor salió d senketsu mientras la cara de reyko permanecía roja por la pena.

_ no te excites, eso te redujo 15 segundos_ el ojo de senketsu se cerro de manera que pudo sentir el cambio.

Detrás de reyko apareció setsuki y le dio un tajo mandándolo a por los aires cuesta abajo contra el patio y un destello de estrellas quedo reflejado, reyko quedo boca arriba con sangre saliendo de su boca.

_Si sigo así… ¿senketsu porque?_ reyko volvió a su estado normal.

Setsuki bajo suavemente y tomo a reyko del cuello y lo alzo a ver con odio y desprecio.

_ Patético, tu prenda divina te ah salvado de la anemia, pero una prenda divina sin despertar es lo mismo que estar desnudo_ setsuki sostenía a reyko violentamente del cuello.

_ eso… es gracioso… con la pinta de exhibicionista que te gastas_ reyko le contesto de manera burlona.

Setsuki arrojo hacia atrás a reyko contra el suelo. _ ¿exhibicionista? ¡RIDICULO! ¡Así es como la prenda divina otorga sus máximos poderes, que sientas vergüenza juzgándome con tus insignificantes valores, es la demostración de tu falta de hombría! YO KIRYUIN SETSUKI, PARA LOGRAR LA CONSECUCION DE MI AMBICION, MOSTRARE MI ABDOMEN, PECTORALES Y TODO MI CUERPO AL MUNDO ENTERO SIN VERGÜENZA NI COBARDIA. ¡MI CONDUCTA NO TIENE LA MENOR MACHA!_

_ vaya, vaya después de todo setsuki es demasiado bueno como rival… bueno yo… ¿eh?_ mikisagi estaba a punto de salir por la ventana cuando de repente…

Mako apareció reflejada por unos proyectores y cruzando las manos mientras un sonido de ALELUY se oía al eco. _ ¡DESNUDATE REYKO SAN!

_ ¿EH?_ reyko parpadeo rápidamente.

_ Esto es lo que afirmo, ¡reyko san tu no eres inferior a setsuki san! tienes un cuerpo mas musculoso y mejor definido que setsuki san, todos en mi familia lo hemos visto, tiene unos abdominales geniales y duros como el acero_ mako hacia muecas y poses raras además de incluir a reyko en este acto raro, mikisagi también quedo confundida y en shock ante la cómica, rara e inoportuna escena.

_ ¡así que no te avergüences y muéstralos con ganas! ¡DESNUDATE!_ finalizado el discurso mako quedo con las manos abiertas y cansada.

_ ¿desnudarme?_ reyko seguía en el suelo con cara de confusión ante lo que mako decía.

_ ¡RIDICULO! ¡TU INMADURES CAUSA QUE LA GENTE DIGA ESTUPIDECES! ¡ME HAZ DESULICIONADO POR COMPLETO MATOI!_ Setsuki interrumpió y procedió a dar un tajo final a mako y a reyko.

El choque no se dio, en vez de ello la espada de setsuki choco con la hoja tijera de reyko y mako al igual que setsuki quedaron asombrados.

_ ¿c-como?_ setsuki no lo podía creer.

_ no es ridículo… no, ¡no es para nada ridículo!_ el cuerpo de reyko empezó a brillar.

_ ¡reyko!_ grito senketsu.

_ ¡si!_ reyko jalo el clavo de su guante con su boca.

La nueva transformación había dado comienzo, una aguja entro en contacto con reyko y toda su sangre roció el uniforme,

_ por fin lo entiendo, no me importa quedarme desnudo, porque vestirme con la prenda divina significa hacerme uno contigo… significa que eres mi propia piel… ¡QUE VISTO TU FUERZA! ¡ESO ES SENKETSU!_

_ ¡SI ESO ES!_ contesto senketsu mientras envolvía a reyko

Acto seguido reyko fue envuelto en un capullo de fibras vivas y su atuendo se apego a la piel, la parte de su cintura ahora tenia unas como púas alrededor casi como unos dientes o un cinturón, su cabello cambio aun mas, alzándose hacia arriba y el color rojo era mas evidente, finalmente, de los hombros de reyko aparecieron unos ojos, un ojo que era de senketsu y el otro que era como un parche, así termino la nueva transformación.

_ ¡FUSION HUMANO PRENDA, KAMUI SENKETSU!_ grito reyko finalmente con un atuendo nuevo.

**PRENDA DIVINA SENKETSU**

Todos observaron con asombro la nueva transformación de reyko, después de la espalda de reyko salió una fuerza a presión de color roja con estrellas y el se lanzo rápidamente contra setsuki.

_ ¡que rapidez!_ setsuki pudo a duras penas bloquear el rápido ataque.

Ambos chicos peleaban fieramente, pero ahora era reyko quien estaba atacando fiera y rápidamente.

_ ya entiendo, este si eres tu senketsu_ reyko sonreía ya sin ningún rasguño en su ser.

_ Este es nuestro poder reyko_ le contesto su traje.

Reyko seguía golpeando y luego empezó a girar como un enorme remolino filoso al cual setsuki trataba de contener con su espada.

_ la razón por la cual me chupabas la sangre era porque te rechazaba por vergüenza, tenía el corazón cerrado y por eso deseabas que nos uniéramos por la sangre, eso es lo que significaba_ reyko hablaba a senketsu y miraba su ojo mientras seguía luchando.

_ En tu estado actual, tengo suficiente con la sangre de antes, ahora tu me vistes y yo soy vestido por ti ¡reyko!_ senketsu exclamo muy contenta y confiada.

Reyko dio un gran tajo con toda su fuerza sobre setsuki, el cual logro esquivar al levantar su pierna derecha.

_ ¡SENKETSU!_

_ ¡SI!_ el ojo de senketsu se abrió mas y en ese instante la hoja tijera de reyko cambio.

_ VAMOS, HOJA TIJERA, ¡MODO DECAPITACION!_ la hoja tijera se desplego y se agrando aun mas, ambos reyko y senketsu gritaron juntos.

**HOJA TIJERA, MODO DECAPITACION**

Reyko estaba a punto de matar a setsuki pero el se alzo para atrás y esquivo el brutal ataque quedando en la pared un corte enorme, setsuki hizo sonar su bota la cual hizo eco y después dio una sonrisa mientras recobraba la compostura.

_ Esto ya se puso interesante_ setsuki empuño su espada.

La mirada de setsuki y junketsu se entrelazo con la de reyko y senketsu, ambos se lanzaron entre si y las espadas chocaron destrozando el suelo y cortándolo, mandando a los estudiantes a volar con cada golpe de las letales armas.

_ ahora dime kiryuin setsuki, ¡¿mataste a mi padre?!_ reyko empuñaba con fuerza su hoja tijera.

_ ¿y que harías si lo supieras?_ setsuki encaro a reyko.

_ ni idea, pero no me quedare tranquilo hasta saber quien lo hizo_ dicho esto reyko le dio tremendo puñetazo a setsuki el cual hizo que se desestabilizara y en la pared detrás de el un hueco enorme se formo.

_ ¡no tengo que contarle nada a alguien sin voluntad!_ y ahí setsuki le dio tremenda patada a reyko en el estomago para que detrás de el también se formara un cráter en la pared.

_ ¡no soporto… tu forma de hablar!_ reyko acomodo su hoja tijera.

_ ¡me parece bien que no te guste!_ setsuki cargo son su espada.

Ambos jóvenes dieron un rugido de guerra y chocaron sus espadas fieramente provocando una onda expansiva que luego se encogió para finalmente mandar por los aires a más alumnos de 1 estrella y para dejar muy impresionados a los 4 de elite.

Ambos chicos quedaron quietos con sus armas empuñadas y sacando vapor de sus cuerpos, finalmente reyko cedió producto del cansancio y cayo arrodillado con su hoja tijera.

_ lo destrozare…_ exclamo con odio hacia setsuki.

_ ¿Que?_ setsuki alzo una ceja.

_ No se que puta planees, pero tomare tu maldita ambición y voluntad… todo eso de lo que presumes y lo destruiré, si hago eso de seguro se afloja esa boca tuya_ reyko se dirigía intimidantemente pero al final setsuki le puso su espada en frente.

Setsuki solo dio una leve sonrisa _divertido… así que quieres destruir mi ambición ¿eh?_

Setsuki subió las escaleras para después darse la vuelta sonar su bota y ponerse en posición que se miraba su parte intima mientras sostenía su espada de manera altanera y prepotente. _ la academia honnouji es mi reino, intenta destruirla tu solo, desde mañana todos los clubes irán a por ti_

_ Ya lo veras desgraciado, los acabare a todos_ reyko alzo su hoja tijera.

_ Bien, si los derrotas entonces junketsu y yo nos mediremos contigo de nuevo_

_ si gano, escupirás todo lo que sabes_ reyko miraba a setsuki fijamente

_ Te lo prometo_ setsuki tenia una mirada confiada.

_ genial_ senketsu y reyko miraban fijamente hacia arriba.

Desde arriba mikisagi miraba lo sucedido. _ ¿matoi kun luchara contra todos en la escuela? ¿En que estará pensando ese chico?_


End file.
